This invention relates generally to energy conservation through the substantial reduction of heat loss through closures used in building structures such as homes and more particularly relates to channel members and their use to construct a secondary window barrier which may be easily, conveniently, inexpensively, and rapidly mounted to the frame of a door, window or the like.
Architects, engineers and most home owners recognize that doors and windows on exterior walls allow major heat losses far in excess of their relative cross-sectional areas.
In order to reduce this heat loss and thereby save fuel, energy and expense, secondary windows or storm windows conventionally have been provided exteriorly of the permanent all season windows. Conventional storm windows are desirable and exhibit some advantageous characteristics. They are, however, very expensive and require substantial time and effort for installation. Furthermore, they do not provide a barrier which is entirely sealed against air leakage.
Some people have attached synthetic resin films to the outside of the window frames exteriorly of the permanent all-season windows. This is usually done using batten strips which are nailed through the film and into the window frames. The film applied in this manner is not only unsightly but further is subject to wind damage and usually tears loose during its first season of application. Furthermore, even film which is not torn is not reuseable in subsequent years because of the holes caused by nailing through the film.
Still other persons have used rigid storm windows mounted interiorly of the all-season windows. While these provide important insulating characteristics they are more expensive than film barriers and those heretofore known must be custom precut to the exact size of each window. They too do not provide an air tight seal.
For my own use I have attempted in the past to tape a synthetic resin film to the interior window frame of windows in my home. However, I have found this to be unsatisfactory for several reasons. Substantial portions of the tape tend to release from the frame in the middle of the winter season. Furthermore, attempts to remove the remaining tape at the end of the season pulls portions of the paint from the window frame. In addition, attempts to remove the tape from the synthetic resin film so that it may be reused have resulted in tearing the film. Even where the tape is removed a residual gummy substance remains on the edges of the film which is difficult to remove or causes the film to stick to itself along the edges when rolled up and the gummy substance is not removed.